Joely Fisher
| birthplace = Burbank, California, U.S. | spouse = Christopher Duddy (1996-present) | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1987–present }} Joely Fisher (born October 29, 1967) is an American actress best known for her work on television as Paige Clark on Ellen as well as Joy Stark in the Fox sitcom 'Til Death, and also on stage and in films. Background Fisher was born in Burbank, California, the daughter of singer Eddie Fisher and actress Connie Stevens. Her younger sister is actress Tricia Leigh Fisher. She has a half sister, actress Carrie Fisher, and a half-brother, Todd Fisher, from her father's previous marriage to actress Debbie Reynolds. Her parents divorced when she was age two, and she was raised by her mother. Fisher began performing on stage in her mother's Las Vegas act at age seven. She and Tricia toured the world with Stevens, attending many different schools and having tutors. They then attended Beverly Hills High School. Fisher went to the University of Paris for one semester. While on her way there, she stopped off in New York and dropped in unannounced on her father, reestablishing relations with him. She then attended Emerson College, but left before graduating to begin an acting career. She was named Miss Golden Globe at the 1992 Golden Globe Awards. Career Her first movie role was Averil in the comedy Pretty Smart (1986), which starred her sister, Tricia. Joely then played Kris in TV's Schoolbreak Special drama Dedicated to the One I Love (1991) opposite Danielle Ferland. Next came the feature I'll Do Anything (1994) starring Nick Nolte, which helped her career as bigger roles followed. She had a variety of guest roles on shows such as Growing Pains, Blossom, Caroline in the City, The Outer Limits, Grace Under Fire and Coach. Finally, in 1994, she landed her most prominent role when she was cast as Paige Clark on the sitcom Ellen. She played the role until the series ended in 1998. That same year she earned a Golden Globe Award nomination. She followed Ellen with the role of Dr. Brenda Bradford in the feature movie Inspector Gadget (1999) opposite Matthew Broderick. Fisher's Broadway debut was as a replacement in the revival of Grease (1994). She was also a replacement in the revival of Cabaret (1998). From 2003 until 2005, she starred in the Lifetime network's drama series Wild Card as insurance investigator Zoe Busiek. After that, she had a recurring role as Lynette's boss Nina on Desperate Housewives. Since 2006, Fisher has starred opposite actor Brad Garrett as Joy Stark in the Fox sitcom 'Til Death. Personal life She is married to cinematographer Christopher Duddy (married December 31, 1996–present). She and Duddy have two daughters together: Skylar Grace (born June 14, 2001) and True Harlow (born February 2, 2006). In September 2008, the couple adopted a newborn girl whom they have named Olivia Luna Fisher-Duddy. She is also the stepmother to Duddy's two sons, Cameron and Collin.Jordan, Julia. - "'Til Death's Joely Fisher Adopts a Baby Girl". - ''People''. - September 29, 2008. - Retrieved: September 30, 2008. The family lives in Los Angeles next to Joely's sister Tricia. The two sisters are very close. In the fall of 2008 she became an Artist Ambassador for Save the Children. She traveled to Xai-Xai, Mozambique, to visit with children that are part of the child sponsorship programs."Actress Joely Fisher Joins Save the Children to Promote Child Sponsorship Programs". - Save the Children. - September 08, 2008. - Retrieved: January 4, 2009. Television series * Ellen (1994–1998) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–1997) * Normal, Ohio (2000) * Baby Bob (2002) * Wild Card (2003–2005) * Desperate Housewives (2005–2006) * 'Til Death (2006–2010) Filmography * Mixed Nuts (1994) * The Mask (1994) * I'll Do Anything (1994) * Inspector Gadget (1999) References External links * * * Category:1967 births Category:University of Paris alumni Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Emerson College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area cy:Joely Fisher de:Joely Fisher fr:Joely Fisher it:Joely Fisher nl:Joely Fisher pl:Joely Fisher pt:Joely Fisher